Tom Burt
Tom Burt is a main character in QIA. He is an Agent in the London Field Team. Biography Prior to joining the QIA, Tom was a member of the SAS. During his time there, he was recruited (by Alan Burns) into the QIA and spent five months training at the Academy. Tom is married to Lauren Burt, and has two children, Grace and Anthony. Tom was responsible for training new recruit Sarah Cunnington; his training program involved an exercise regime, hand-to-hand combat, training with a variety of firearms, and training exercises against automated "drones". Berlin Mission (see main article: Berlin 1933 Mission) Tom participated in the interrogation of captured Jacob Dorody. During the Reclaimer rescue of Dorody, Tom was able to neutralise two of the three Reclaimer agents, and pursued the third, but lost him. When he returned to the hotel room, he discovered that Dorody and the other Reclaimers had escaped, and that Captain Darby was dead. ("Berlin") Recruitment of Agent Gallou Tom joined Sarah on the present-day mission in Paris to recruit Enora Gallou. However, he later informed Director Hall and the rest of the team that he does not trust her, given her very fast decision to join the QIA. Regardless of his feelings, he has been tasked with training her, much as he did with Sarah. ("Paris", "Home") Moorfields (See main article: Moorfields 1811 Mission) Initially, Tom was excluded from the Moorfields mission by Enora, on account of his supposed brashness. However, he was later brought in on the mission after it was discovered that Sarah was now part of Bethlem Hospital's documented history and that she would die within a few days otherwise. Tom, posing as Doctor Matthew Warrington and claiming to have been sent on behalf of the Quakers, met with Philip Walker, the hospital's steward, but was unable to get any information out of him. Later, he and Ethan returned and threatened Walker, demanding to know where Sarah was ("Elizabeth"), enabling Ethan to rescue her, and he and Enora to subdue Mary Bowman. ("Bedlam") Mole In Dubai, Jack Harringer gave Enora a USB drive with details of a mole in the London Hub who had been secretly working with the Reclaimers; the evidence indicated that this mole is Tom. Further suspicions fell on him in the aftermath of the disastrous New Philadelphia 2263 mission ("Dorody"). After Hall ordered his arrest, Hafiz and Sarah confronted him over the allegations and he maintained his innocence. Hafiz told him to take an impromptu family holiday so as to avoid QIA authorities while they determined the truth. It was subsequently revealed that the real mole was in fact Ethan Taylor ("Tom"). Tom was later cleared of all suspicions ("Luxembourg"). Ethan later told Sarah that he had framed Tom under orders from Hall, including getting him to agree to let Ethan wear the malfunctioning device that supposedly allowed Dorody to escape. ("Revelations") Undercover Mission In February 2020, Tom and the rest of the team observed a video message sent from Reclaimer leader Cassius to his allies regarding him wanting Jacob Dorody dead for murdering his son and the rest of his people in Idunu village in Nigeria (despite Dorody having already been killed in the Blackgrace explosion in 2263). As a result, Director Hall ordered Tom to accompany Reclaimer turncoat Eryn Gray and begin the process of convincing Cassius that Tom had betrayed the QIA and wanted to defect. However, after their first meeting with him, Eryn told Tom that the only way to truly convince him would be for him to betray the QIA for real. ("Hafiz") Following a mission for Cassius that involved the acquisition of a ceremonial dagger for him, and the death of his accomplice, Eryn (a result of his warning the dagger's discoverer, John Danziger), Tom later returned to Cassius with a doctored photograph that supposedly proved he had shot and killed Jacob Dorody (thereby resolving the ambiguous flashforwards shown in "Dorody"). However, somehow Cassius knew that he had lied, and Tom found himself captured by Cassius' men and taken by old friend and colleague Alan Burns, who tortured and beat him in retaliation for the death of Eryn - Alan's daughter- including cutting off the little finger of his left hand with a pair of bolt cutters. Although Alan was stopped by Sarah before he could do any fatal damage, Tom's injuries were so severe that he entered a coma. ("Jack", "Misdirection", "Reclamation") Recovery and Marital Issues On 2nd April 2020 - six weeks later - Tom awoke from his coma, but suffering from retrograde amnesia, and remembering nothing much since Sarah and Hafiz accused him of being a traitor ("Sides"). He returned to active duty on 10th April, in time for the Prague mission, during which he interacted with Tereza Porizkova, who was posing as an American tourist. Porizkova revealed her identity after gunning down Hank Ortiz, the subject of the mission, but was subsequently arrested. Tom, however, blamed himself for the failure of the mission, since he had allowed himself to be distracted by Porizkova ("Rupa"). Tom and Rupa subsequently Tereza, leading to intelligence that would form the basis of the Rome mission ("Fugitive"). His marriage was showing signs of strain following his recovery from his coma, due mainly to his continued dedication to his work, which often was at the expense of his family ("Sides", "Rome"). Upon meeting Emma Foster, a beautiful young woman who seemed to take an equal interest in him, in his local pub, he began a text relationship with her ("Rome", "Unnatural"). On the night of 7th May 2020, Tom and Rupa were tasked with escorting Sebastián Marcos to Northolt Airfield, where they were ambushed. During the ensuing fight with one of the attackers, Tom was attacked in a similar manner to the way he had been by Alan Burns, which began to stir his lost memories. Realising that he had missed his anniversary, he returned to apologise to Lauren, who gave him an ultimatum: decide between his family and his job. However, all this seemed to do was drive him further into the arms of Emma. ("Northolt") Tom began sleeping with Emma at her flat. However, after the two had sex, Tom's memories suddenly started to flood back, including the memory of being beaten by Alan and saved by Sarah. Before he was able to tell Hafiz, Emma stepped out of the bedroom, saying she had something to show him. Moments later, Tom was shot by an unknown shooter, and then rushed to hospital ("Justice"). He was released a few weeks later, but with his marriage to Lauren now all but over, he separated from his wife and instead began renting a flat in Fulham with Sarah. For his actions during his time undercover with the Reclaimers, including giving up the dagger to Cassius, Tom was put on disciplinary by new Director, Erik Draper. ("Change") Tom continued to have family difficulties, missing events including his own birthday lunch, and eventually rekindled his affair with Emma. ("Malta") Relationships Sarah Cunnington Tom has great respect for Sarah, and works very well with her. After she Home Jumped with Daniel MacKenzie, Tom told her that he didn't blame her and insinuated that he might have done the same; he also reassured her that they were a team, and that whatever decisions were made should be made together. ("Glasgow") Tom was briefly mistaken to be Sarah's boyfriend during their visit to her parents' house. ("Cornwall") Their relationship was slightly shaken by Sarah's accusation that Tom was a mole ("Tom"); however, he made it clear to her, immediately after he was cleared of all suspicions following Ethan's reveal as the true mole, that he forgave her ("Luxembourg"). Although Sarah saved him from being beaten to death by Alan Burns, he suffered severe head trauma which resulted in retrograde amnesia. Upon awakening from his coma, he was unable to corroborate Sarah's version of the events from Nigeria. ("Reclamation", "Sides"). After a fight at RAF Northolt, Tom's memories began to slowly return. After sleeping with Emma Foster, they returned fully, but before he was able to tell Hafiz, he was shot by an unknown shooter and rushed to hospital ("Northolt", "Justice"). The shooter, Marcus Anderson, attempted to kill him again, but he was protected by Hafiz, with Anderson getting shot and killed himself. This incident led to the arrest of Brent Hall, who had orchestrated the hit. ("Hall") As of June 2020, Tom began renting a flat with Sarah ("Change"). This mostly went well, although during a drunken night out, after having had yet another argument with then-estranged wife Lauren, he drunkenly tried to kiss her, which he immediately felt awful about ("Malta"). Tasneem Hafiz Tom has worked with Hafiz since 2013, and both respects and works well with her. Ethan Taylor Tom had a good working relationship with Ethan, even seeking him out as a replacement drinking buddy following the death of Chris Darby. However, this may have just been an excuse for getting access to files on Ethan's phone, which he hacked into in order to allay his suspicions about the plausibility of the Paris mission. ("Ethan", "Milcha") By "Dorody", Tom seemed to be back on good terms with Ethan, following Ethan and Sarah's break-up at Christmas, even going so far as to invite him to have dinner with his family. However, Tom didn't know at the time that Ethan was in the process of framing him for his own betrayals, under orders from Hall. ("Revelations") Enora Gallou Tom was resistant to Enora joining the QIA because of her over-eagerness as soon as she found out what it entailed ("Home"). This tension was further exacerbated when Enora, in charge of tactical planning for missions, deliberately excluded him from the Moorfields mission ("Mary"). Later, after Enora's successful plan to rescue Sarah, relations between the two of them seemed to improve, with both admitting a mutual respect. ("Bedlam") Their relationship flared up again after the arrest of Jack Harringer, but the two of them later patched things up again. ("Unnatural") Jack Harringer Tom first encountered Jack in Paris while he and Sarah were recruiting Enora Gallou. After Jack gave them the slip by Jumping, Tom was furious ("Paris"). He later vented his frustration on Tom when they next met in Dubai, and was again furious when Jack not only escaped again, but also this time took Robert Tunneson with him ("Dubai", "Milcha"). Subsequently, when they encountered Jack a third time - this time in Luxembourg, during an earlier part of Jack's timeline - Tom was determined not to let him get away, and almost killed him. However, he was stopped by Sarah, who Jumped with Jack after realising the extreme Paradox that killing Jack at this point would cause ("Luxembourg"). Lauren Burt Tom is married to Lauren, and they have two children. After he was beaten into a coma by Alan Burns, Lauren was told by Hafiz that he had been attacked by Irish gunrunners from Belfast ("Sides"). Following his recovery, Tom and Lauren began to experience difficulties in their marriage, mainly caused by Tom's forced deception about his work with the QIA ("Rome"). After missing his anniversary evening, Lauren gave him an ultimatum: choose between his family and his job ("Northolt"). Unfortunately, all this did was drive him further away; Tom found solace with Emma Foster and started sleeping with her, but was shot by an unknown shooter in her flat; Lauren later rushed to the hospital where he had been taken, where she confronted Emma and found out Tom had been sleeping with her ("Justice"). As a consequence of his affair with Emma, Lauren asked for a separation, and Tom moved out ("Change"). Emma Foster Tom began having an affair with Emma shortly after he first met her, as a means of escaping his collapsing marriage ("Northolt", "Justice"). However, it was later revealed that she had set up the whole thing and recorded the two of them having sex, with the intention of later blackmailing him with the evidence; he was not her first victim, either. The truth was revealed by Tasneem Hafiz, who confiscated the laptop and threatened Emma to stay away from Tom. ("Hall") Despite his better judgment and knowing the kind of person she was, Tom later rekindled his affair with Emma for a brief time ("Malta"). Appearances Season One 1Credit only, 2Flashbacks Season Two Trivia Tom has at least one tattoo, on his chest ("Sarah"), and a prosthetic thumb ("Rupa"). Tom bears a striking resemblance to Hollywood actor Tom Darrington, who starred in a movie called Death Mission ''("Rupa"). Tom's beer of choice is Brooklyn. He used to often go drinking with Chris Darby. ("Ethan") Tom's parents both worked together in a restaurant for over forty years. ("Ethan") Tom's Anchor is his wife, Lauren ("Jack"). Their wedding anniversary is 6th May ("Northolt"). As of June 2020, Tom now lives with Sarah in Fulham ("Change"). ''Tom is portrayed by Michael Woods for photographic appearances, and by Bubs Khaira for vocal performances.Category:Characters